


Blood for Noxus

by xiaji2000



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaji2000/pseuds/xiaji2000





	Blood for Noxus

［德信］Blood For Noxus

＃PWP

＃黑信注意！

＃ooc ooc ooc

＃dirty talk

 

刚经历过一番审讯，赵信略显狼狈地半跪在地上。手腕的牢拷锁得死死的，一点活动的空间也没有。

诺克萨斯的监牢和德玛西亚的一样，见不得一丝自然光亮，黑黢黢的墙壁被橘黄的烛火映着，更显昏暗。

赵信吸了吸鼻子，空气中的霉味直冲脑门，令人作呕。

身上的鞭痕开始隐隐渗出血珠，他心里咒骂着德莱厄斯的心狠手辣，最后那几鞭他一定是故意的，抽得又凶又狠，马鞭的尖儿几乎要掀开皮肉。

体力大量消耗后他有些疲惫，就着疼痛开始昏昏欲睡。

可偏偏就有人让他睡不安稳。

铁链和栏杆碰撞的巨大声响让赵信不得不重新打起精神。

囚者朝来人翻了个白眼，不久前他刚赏了自己一顿鞭子，现在又跑来打扰他安生。

“是来放我走的吗？不是就滚蛋吧。”

德莱厄斯收了手里的钥匙，“那可真抱歉，你还得在这待上一阵。”

赵信早就料到有这种安排，也没多失望，只是记恨着德莱厄斯的手重。

“所以呢？你来看看我死了没？”

伤口连成一片火辣辣地疼，他自然也没什么好气。

“不，我是来找点乐子的。”

德莱厄斯走近，颇为挑衅地踩上被俘军官的下体，“我跟他们说，我要操你。”

第一下很重，靴底隔着布料带来钝疼，好在在能忍受的范围之内。铁链只是轻轻地晃动一下，带着受虐者压抑的闷哼。

赵信仰脸看着他，军靴碾过的下体隐隐作痛，但却有了勃起的样子，呼吸都开始不太稳。

“刚才打你那几鞭你是不是都快要射在裤子里了，嗯？”德莱厄斯更过分地说，“我就知道你喜欢被虐待。”

施暴者居高临下地盯着他的猎物，脚下依旧不轻不重地踩着半勃的性器，炙热的目光几乎要将跪在地上的人穿透。

然后他听见了猎物吞咽口水的声音，带点哽咽地开口：“操你的，德莱厄斯，你真是个混蛋。”

 

德莱厄斯转到他身后，赵信的手被高高禁锢，这方便极了他的背后入侵。

宽厚粗糙的手掌顺着那人的腰往上摸，触碰到那些新伤时赵信疼得直吸气。

他的指腹带点皮革的气味，摩挲着脆弱的脖颈，下了些力道的拇指按在喉咙的凸起上，赵信扬起头，用后背轻轻蹭着德莱厄斯的胸膛。

“张嘴，舔湿它。”

德莱厄斯命令，一只手探进他的口腔，另一只手狠狠地拍了下裹在军服里的屁股。赵信被他打得一晃，含着手指的嘴巴发出意义不明的呜咽。

津液沾湿指腹上的每一寸纹路，搅动时传出黏腻的水声。

德莱厄斯扒下那条碍事的裤子，该死的，他讨厌德玛西亚的军装，尽管穿着它的人还是好看的要命。

手掌粗鲁地揉着臀肉，在腿根处留下紫红的掐痕。

他抽出被舔得湿漉漉的手指，借着唾液润滑挤进了紧致的后穴。

一根手指尚在能接受的范围，两根就有些吃里了。

“…操、别告诉我你没带润滑！……”

异样的疼痛让赵信有些难以消受，汗水已经打湿了额角，连吐出的气音也发颤。

德莱厄斯仍毫不体贴地开拓着生涩的身体，一面又绕到前方撸动对方的性器，算是抚慰。

他贴着赵信的耳朵，一字一句都打在鼓膜：“操一个敌国战俘还需要带润滑吗？”故意小声地把热气都吹进敏感的耳蜗：“亲爱的…我们做戏要做全套。小心，隔墙有耳啊……”

手上动作依旧不停，前后夹击。

“你看，人来人往的狱卒，”德莱厄斯说着，示意他听外面恰巧响起的脚步声，“保不齐就有德玛西亚的奸细。”

手指凭着记忆摸到腺体，狠狠地划过，“像你一样的，肮脏的，小奸细……”

后穴一下绞紧了指头，小幅度地抽搐着。

连着那人的话，紧张感和羞耻感瞬间冲刷上神经，伤痕累累的身体微微打着颤。

赵信发出一串长长的叹息，差点没在德莱厄斯的手里交代了。

很久没被进入的肉穴乖乖地吃进三个手指，德莱厄斯浅浅地戳弄了一会，撤了出来，换成了自己的老二。

熟悉的饱胀感将赵信填满，德莱厄斯前面的手顺着会阴摸上小腹，另一只从腰向上攀，避开所有的伤处，紧紧把人扣到自己怀里。

结实的手臂环抱着温暖的身体，将他往怀里带，像是要把骨血揉碎，融进自己胸膛。

赵信被摁在他的阴茎上动弹不得，肺里挤压出最后一丝空气，化成一声压抑的喘息。

德莱厄斯掰开他的腿根，跪得发软的双腿被分得更开，锢着上身的手也固定在精瘦的腰上，

开始大力抽插，把赵信的呼吸都撞碎。

被锁链束缚的人甚至都无法找到支撑，全部注意都集中在下半身，以德莱厄斯掐在腰间的手为分界，所有被德莱厄斯掌控的地方都像有一团火焰舔舐。

“德邦的总管大人，你尝起来真好…我猜外面那些人也想操你……但他们不能，因为现在正操你的是我。”

赵信艰难地吐息，身体里那根火热粗大的阴茎磨蹭着柔软的内壁，一次次碾过腺体，他几乎要失声尖叫。

下半身硬得发疼，但他却不能自己动手疏解欲望。

德莱厄斯只顾开垦后穴，完全不理会他可怜兮兮蹭在粗糙水泥地上的阴茎。

赵信想向后抬一抬腰，又被德莱厄斯粗暴地按回去。

那些沙砾随着德莱厄斯的动作不断摩擦脆弱的顶端，那里柔嫩的细肉已经被磨得发红快要破皮了。

逼得赵信只能开口求饶，嘶哑中带点颤抖的哭音，他真的要被德莱厄斯逼疯了。

“疼……你帮我弄一弄……”

身后那人凶狠地冲撞一下，咬着他的耳朵问：“你说什么？你应该怎么说？”

敏感点连续被戳刺让赵信一下红了眼睛，他受不了地扭动腰，企图摆脱钳制，但德莱厄斯依旧稳稳地按着他操。

“……呜！求你、帮我…”

回答他的是一道重重的掌掴，落在臀尖上火辣辣地疼。

德莱厄斯这才放慢了速度，带着厚茧的大手包裹住阴茎轻轻揉搓，没几下就射了他一手。

高潮过的身体更加敏感，德莱厄斯稍有些动作，赵信的腰就软了下去，还有抑制不住的小声呻吟，就像只被欺负得不行的狗狗的呜咽。

德莱厄斯捏着他的乳尖，最后射在了不断痉挛收缩的肉穴里。滑出时后穴小小的抽动，像不经意的挽留。

他摸出一个两指粗的肛塞，将那些略低于体温的白色精液一并推回身体深处。

德莱厄斯凑到他脖颈旁边，低低地哼笑。

“带点礼物回去。别太想我。”

赵信现在连反抗的力气都没有，后仰靠在德莱厄斯肩膀上休息，餍足地如同只被喂饱的大型犬，不过是笑骂一声。

德莱厄斯把他摊成一滩的身子抱在怀里，不停吻着他的脖子和耳朵，恨不得拆吞入腹。

两个人就这么腻糊在一起，德莱厄斯蹭了好半天才补上他们那个迟来的亲吻。

他贴着赵信的额头，调笑道：“要不别回去了，留在这给爸爸操。”腰上的手收了收，又接着说那些不着边际的话，“锁个十年八年的，看看德玛西亚皇子会不会为你哭鼻子。”

“滚你的吧。”

 

平复后，德莱厄斯替他草草清理一下，但也仅限于把裤子穿回去。

肛塞他没有拿走，那些性爱留下的痕迹也都暴露在外面。

那副惨样子真的如同一个被强暴的军官。

走之前德莱厄斯拍拍赵信的脑袋，站在他面前流氓一样地说着：“下次来你给口一个。”

然后弯腰扣着他的脖子交换了一个短促的吻。

“我爱你。”他说。

 

尽管惊诧于赵信身上触目惊心的伤痕和地面上难以启齿的狼藉，但德莱厄斯的出现还是堵住了那些窃窃私语的嘴。

狱卒恭敬地在门前等候，只是时不时地偷偷瞟向那具被长官蹂躏过的身体。

在牢门重新关闭前，德莱厄斯停下了脚步，他背对着囚者，微微转过头：“Hail Noxus.”

没人注意到低着头跪在地上的德邦总管轻轻勾起的嘴角。

 

Blood For Noxus.

 

总有人在看得见或看不见的地方为国家效力，或带着荣耀，或带着卑鄙。可无论是阴沟里的老鼠，还是战场上的铁骑，他们都是一样的血液。

高贵又肮脏的、贪婪又伟大的、诺克萨斯的血液。


End file.
